


The Highest Bid

by evilandy (Kandyrew)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Voyeurism, it's a win a date bid but with sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandyrew/pseuds/evilandy
Summary: "His husband had asked him to find people to invite to the private screening tonight, wanting it to be Cloud’s choice since, after all, he was the bidding chip. Cloud honestly trusted Andrea’s choice in who to invite and would not have fought any of his choices, knowing his husband wouldn’t invite anyone suspicious, but he respected the man for allowing him the choice. He really hated the private screening, but it gave them a ton of gil every time they did it so he wouldn’t complain, at least not to his husband."Cloud searches for people to invite to his and Andrea's private show and unknowingly invites Genesis, and ultimately ends up on a date with the Red General. Since he was wanting to distance himself from SOLDIER, this puts him in a bit of a difficult situation, especially since Genesis becomes very enamored with him. (eventual cloud/all first class SOLDIERs)
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	The Highest Bid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first 1) FFVII fic 2) chapter fic 3) fic with sex and 4) longest fic (so far). That's a lot of firsts for such a weird little fic huh! Wish me luck! the more i look at it the more insecure about it i become lmao

The Honeybee Inn was known far and wide as the place to go for a good time, there was dirty dancing and excessive drinking—truly a place to let one’s inhibitions go and build some pretty nasty addictions. The pulsing music and bright lights were enough to allow anyone to forget their troubles, and the doting Honey Boys and Girls entertaining customers before and during the show would have them mindlessly spend as much of their money as possible. While always busy, lately there was another reason people went: to see Andrea Rhodea’s cute little husband. He had a reputation as having quite the mouth on him, hurting feelings with how sharp and blunt he is, but all that aggressive fire was removed when he danced with Andrea. It was a spectacle, they moved as if they shared the same mind! Andrea’s little husband definitely brought extra revenue to the Inn since everyone wanted a chance to speak with Cloud and watch him dance. 

This night was like most others, packed and with everyone dressed to the nines. Cloud himself was sitting with a couple of Honey Boys and Girls in an upper balcony overseeing the ground floor and stage. He was wearing a tight red corset top with tiny shorts that left nothing to the imagination, black stockings, and red heels. It matched what Andrea was wearing, though Andrea’s included a tasteful overcoat. His husband had asked him to find people to invite to the private screening tonight, wanting it to be Cloud’s choice since, after all, he was the bidding chip. Cloud honestly trusted Andrea’s choice in who to invite and would not have fought any of his choices, knowing his husband wouldn’t invite anyone suspicious, but he respected the man for allowing him the choice. He really hated the private screening, but it gave them a ton of gil every time they did it so he wouldn’t complain, at least not to his husband. It was, after all, his own idea to do a private screening in the first place.

Nursing a drink, overlooking the crowd, he searched for one other person to invite. He was to be called down when it was his and Andrea’s turn to take the stage, but for now his eyes were fixed on the people he might be inviting and he was running out of time to choose someone. He always avoided inviting the regulars, instead sticking to one’s he had never seen before—less personal that way, he didn’t want to see those who ended up seeing the private screening often, or ever again, if he could help it. 

Oh, there was someone. “Hm… have you seen him before, in the red?” Cloud asked softly to the redheaded Honey Boy named Roy who was sitting with him to his left, who glanced at the one Cloud was pointing at. It was a big man with a gaudy red coat, sitting watching the show with a bored expression, ignoring the Honey Girls who were sitting and trying to talk to him. Cloud felt like he had seen him before but couldn’t make where it had been. It was on the tip of his tongue… But he knew he hadn’t seen the man _here_ before. 

“I have not seen him before, but some of the others said he comes off a bit rough,” Roy said, “Would you like me to also extend the invitation to him?” 

Cloud pondered this. If he was bored now, he can only image the shock of seeing what secret show was in store for him should he decide to attend. The thought gave him some amusement. He nodded, handing Roy his shiny golden invitation without looking at him. Roy took it with a smile, going down the stairs and easily fighting through the crowd to get to where that man was. Cloud watched as Roy spoke to him the scripted line that was always spoken when handing over an invitation. 

The man’s face didn’t change as he accepted the ticket from Roy without so much as a word, turning his bored eyes back to the stage. Cloud felt some irritation well up in him as Roy made his way back. “He said nothing to you?” He asked as Roy came back to him. 

“Nope, nothing.” Roy said sadly, sitting next to Cloud. “He did take the ticket though.” Cloud huffed softly but did not say anything beyond it. He stayed there, watching, until he heard the cue for him to go on. The lights went out and Cloud made his way to the stage where he met up with Andrea. 

Before the spotlight fell on them, Andrea pulled him close and kissed him. “You look exquisite.” He said breathlessly. Cloud found himself smiling before he could help it. Andrea had already seen him in this get up, but he always complimented Cloud before they performed. It used to throw Cloud but now it just made him feel… Warm. Loved. Appreciated. The man always held nothing but praise for him, be it his body, face, strength, or anything. He was never short of something sweet to say to him. 

They distanced themselves as they heard the first notes of their song and their announcement came. The spotlight fell on them and Cloud fell into the dance as he always did. 

\----

He had an appreciation of the fine arts, be it poetry or theatre, and when he had heard some SOLDIERs talking about a fantastical little show in Wall Market, he found himself intrigued. He never took Wall Market to be a place that would cater to the arts in any way. And truly, he should have listened to his gut. This was little more than a strip club with choreographed numbers, the sole purpose to trick the ones who came in to spend any gil they could on drugs, alcohol, and pretty words from a pretty person. 

He ignored the chattering of the escorts who had insisted on prying into his personal space in favor of staring at the stage, watching the dancers with ennui. He balefully mourned the loss of his evening, where he could have spent it somewhere more deserving. Well, at least he knew now that this place wasn’t worth his attention. 

He felt some of his irritation spike when a redheaded Honey Boy came to him. Genesis was about to turn him away as he had more than enough chatter to listen to as it was but, curiously, this one was holding something for him that wasn’t a drink. 

“Hello, sir,” the redhead said with a practiced smile, “it seems you caught the attention of our Queen Bee! He would like to extend an invitation to the exclusive show tonight, after the final performance here. Just go through the doors in the back with your invitation.” He handed over the small golden ticket. Genesis ticked one of his eyebrows up but took it anyway. He could only imagine what kind of sloppy private screening they would have here. He returned his attention to the stage with a soft sigh as the Honey Boy retreated to wherever he had come from.

“Ooh, you’re _so_ lucky!” one of the Honey Girls sitting near him said, clapping gleefully, “Our Queen Bee is super picky!” For once, Genesis found himself interested in what they had to say. He turned to look at them as they began chattering about said “Queen Bee.” 

“The private screening is something very few get a chance to see, you should count your blessings!” Another said, giggling in a carefree way. 

“And who is this Queen Bee?” Genesis asked. 

“He’s the best dancer here—well, maybe not the best since Andi is the best, but I’d say they’re evenly matched!” 

“He’s Andi’s husband, but the private screenings have only been going on for maybe… three months? So very few have had the privilege to see it!”

Genesis nodded, asking, “What exactly goes on for this private screening I’m oh so privileged to be invited to?” Despite the slight bite in his words, the girls around him began giggling incessantly. Genesis had to roll his eyes. It’s something sloppy after all. Oh joy. 

Suddenly, the lights went out. Genesis had to thank his mako enhanced eyes for allowing him to see in the dark or this would have set him on edge. Places like this going dark meant people were easy targets for pickpocketing, and in this type of establishment he wouldn’t put it past the workers. He saw someone hop down from the balcony and make their way to the stage, coming up on it. He let out a breath—this man was beautiful. He had soft blond hair, artfully spiked here and there, framing his face well. Despite his pinched bitchy expression, his face was attractive too. He was wearing a very tasteful outfit as well, though he might be biased, but what could he say? Red was always flattering. He was well built, which surprised Genesis some. Someone with the name like “Queen Bee” Genesis felt would look thin and toned, but not strong. This man didn’t even try to hide the impressive muscles in his arms or legs, he looked like he could take on an army by himself. All exactly Genesis’s type.

On the stage in the darkness, he was met with another man who pulled him close and kissed him, and the little blonde’s face completely lit up, his expression softer than before. Now that was charming.

They separated as the music started, the lights coming on. A voice boomed from the speakers, “Please welcome our King and Queen Bee: Andrea Rhodea and Cloud Strife!” 

The audience around him, including the Honey Boys and Girls, erupted in cheers. Everyone stood, loudly singing the praises of the two on the stage who had not even started their show yet. Bewildered, he turned his eyes back to the stage and was startled to find the blonde staring at him directly. His eyes were almost challenging and Genesis found himself pulled in. The blonde turned his gaze away, instead letting those blues fall on his husband as they both started to move in time with the music. 

And truly, Genesis was mystified. He felt a little cowed for being so bored earlier when this was obviously the reason so many people were here. The couple moved so in tune with one another, it was a wonder how much practice they must have for it to be this flawless. He sat forward, entranced as they moved around each other, touching and dancing in tandem. He didn’t miss a single thing, seeing their eyes meet, their hands touch, it was an intimate performance. 

When it finished, Genesis found himself absolutely bewitched by them, but especially by the little blonde. He found himself lucky, suddenly, that he had an invitation to the private screening. Even if it was raunchy in nature, he found that anything involving these two would definitely be worth it and he felt a chill run up his back as he imagined what could be waiting for him behind those doors in the back. 

The blonde met Genesis’s eyes again, but this time there was a bit of a sneer on his face. Genesis was taken aback by this, not expecting the man who invited him to see his little private show to be this openly hostile with him… but perhaps the hunger on his face was easy to see. After the lights let out and the two escaped backstage, Genesis found himself standing with a grin. Time to go see this private screening.

\----

As soon as they got backstage, they were all over one another, which was normal for them after their shows. Andrea had one hand firmly in his hair, the other cupping his ass. Cloud moaned into Andrea’s mouth as he arched into him, running his hands over anything he could touch. They were both painfully hard, grinding against one another to relieve some of that ache. Andrea was the first to regain his composure, gently pushing his hands against his shorter love. 

“Dear, we need to save it.” That got him an irritated huff from Cloud. 

“Fuck the private screening!” He bit out, trying to pull Andrea back into another kiss, which Andrea playfully avoided. 

“Or you could fuck me at the private screening?” He teased, laughing when Cloud glowered at him. He gave Cloud a soft peck. “Go get ready, honey, I’ll meet you there.” Cloud had to roll his eyes. He nodded stiffly, making his way to his personal dressing room, pouting somewhat as they went their separate directions. 

They used to share a dressing room but found they had a tendency to get… distracted and, ultimately, they decided to separate their rooms lest they continually be fashionably late to everything. 

When he got to his dressing room, Roy was already there to help him change and get ready. Cloud didn’t really feel him necessary, but he supposed it was nice to have someone do some of these things for him. He quickly undressed and sat down before his vanity to fix his make-up as Roy moved behind him to pick his new outfit. 

“Who from the ones I invited are already in the back room?” Cloud asked softly, thinking back to the man in the red coat. He had watched Cloud the entire performance with intense eyes and when their eyes met afterwards, he had looked so hungry that Cloud regretted giving him the invitation. He had wanted to smack that bored expression off his face and shock him but he hadn’t wanted him too interested. It would have been fine if his fixation had been both him and Andrea, but he could tell this man was only interested in Cloud. How annoying. If this turned into another stalker situation he would not be happy. 

Roy sat out his lingerie and walked behind Cloud to help with taming his hair. “All five of your guests are in the backroom already.” Cloud mentally cursed. He didn’t even remember the other guests he invited, just that they were relatively his type. But he was always nervous before the private showing, and nervousness made him… misbehave some. He would maybe be a little more snippy than normal. 

He stood and went to the chest in the closet, digging through the toys and such he used for these shows, most of them decorated plugs. He eventually pulled out a golden plug with a red gem on the end. He returned to his vanity, fingering himself slowly. He did this silently as Roy continued helping with his hair. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good, but he didn’t really have the time to enjoy it fully. Yet another annoying thing about this stupid private screening. After a few minutes of necessary prep, he inserted the plug with a soft sigh. 

He looked in the mirror hesitantly, swallowing. He looked so different from when he first arrived. Back then he had been hurting and angry, frustrated, distrustful, all hard edges and biting words. He had been young, barely 20, when this job had essentially fallen into his lap…since he hadn’t been allowed to join SOLDIER. He hadn’t wanted to work as an infantryman for Shinra forever, he had wanted to be a hero, to see his name in the paper as one of the SOLDIERs First Class… to make his mother and Tifa proud. 

He shook his head to free himself from where his thoughts were going, it wasn’t good to get lost in his head and in the past before he needed to work. It would throw his entire routine.

Roy behind him smiled at him. “Cloud, you know Andi wouldn’t make you do this if he knew it bothered you.” Cloud shook his head, frowning. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have confided in Roy his frustrations about all this. He didn’t extra lecturing. 

Cloud waved his hand dismissively. “S’fine. Gils good.” He quickly finished his make-up, standing to put his lingerie on. It was a black long sleeved slip and red thong that barely held him in. The slip was went down over his ass and was somewhat see through, the bottom lined with fuzz. He debated over putting on thigh highs and some heels but decided he didn’t want to try too hard today. He was in no mood to prolong it anymore eaither. 

“You look great!” Roy told him cheerily and Cloud responded with a soft huff, not wanting to hear that right now and not from him. He just wanted to finish this. 

He pushed through the doors leaving his dressing room and made way for the back room. He tried but couldn’t keep the scowl off his face. Gods, he wanted to fuck his husband in the privacy of their bedroom, not in front of a bunch of horny bastards. 

\----

Genesis had handed in his ticket to the big man guarding the door and was ushered in to a small room with a few booths on the walls. In the middle of the room was a bed made up with black sheets with gold trim and gold pillows. Andrea was already sitting on the bed in only shorts, chatting happily with some of the workers. There were four other men in individual booths, all with drinks in their hands and sultry looks on their faces. At the main entrance and side entrance into the room were what he assumed to be bouncers. Genesis sat down in an empty booth and was immediately assaulted by a Honey Boy asking if he wanted anything. Genesis sent him away with a wave of his hand, not even going to humor them this time, knowing his patience would give away if he had to suffer through more of their pestering. 

And boy was he taut like a bow string. He was incredibly turned on. He never thought that he would be so easily affected by something so vulgar and uncouth, but here he was half hard in his pants at the mere prospect of being able to see the blonde this intimately. He knew as soon as this was over he was going to a certain black haired man’s room to relieve some of this energy as soon as he was back in HQ.

“So,” Andrea said, sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the few patrons with a friendly expression, “bidding will begin after the show.” 

Genesis eyebrows shot up into his hairline. Bidding? He can’t possibly mean…

“The rules here are simple. Please stay seated and please no shouting or yelling. If you need something, the honeybee at your booth who will assist you. And I shouldn’t have to say this but,” there was a glint in his eyes, “anyone who touches my husband without his permission will be banned for life.” 

The lights dimmed until only warm lights near the bed were lit. From the door on the side, Cloud emerged, walking with purpose, the slip billowing around him. He stalked to the bed, his eyes not leaving his husband, until he was between the man’s legs sitting on the side of the bed. Genesis found himself laughing softly. He still had that bitchy expression on his face. Genesis was glad for where he was sitting. He was able to easily see Cloud’s face from his seat, it seemed the other patrons could only see his back. 

“Ah, Cloud,” Andrea purred, settling his hands on Cloud’s hips, rubbing small circles in his skin with his thumbs, “you look like you came from one of my dreams.” He kissed Cloud’s chest lovingly, gazing up at the blonde. “You look lovely in this.”

Genesis’s breath caught in his throat because there that expression was again. Cloud’s face flushed, looking tendering at Andrea, like he thought the world of the man. Just like during the private moment he wasn’t meant to witness on stage earlier. All that bite present on his face from earlier seemed to completely disappear when Andrea spoke to him like this.

Cloud rested his hands on Andrea’s face and neck, stroking the skin there gently. Andrea kissed his skin again, raising his hands until they were under the slip on his shoulders, slowly pulling the cloth down until it had fallen off Cloud’s shoulders, revealing his upper back and shoulders. Cloud let his arms drop and the cloth fell to the ground. A couple of the patrons gasped because his back was littered with scars. These scars spoke of war, not just scraps or monsters. 

This intrigued Genesis. Just some slum rat who got big wouldn’t have scars that were clearly wounds from blades and guns. The corset top he was wearing had hidden these scars well, so maybe that was another reason these shows were limited to few patrons. Afterall, there were people who would find it ugly to be so scarred but Genesis found himself utterly fascinated. 

Cloud trailed his hands down Andrea’s chest, leaning down to kiss him before sliding to his knees between the man’s legs. He rubbed Andrea’s clothed crotch as he kissed and nipped at his thighs. He left a few darkening hickies that left Andrea hissing. Slowly, staring up at Andrea, he fingered the hem of his shorts before slowly pulling them down allowing Andrea’s cock to be freed. Andrea let a breath out, head rolling to the side as he watched Cloud with a heated expression. One of his hands he ran into Cloud’s hair, gripping softly as he directed his head to the freed erection. 

Cloud didn’t seem to need encouragement though as he immediately began licking up and down a few times before sucking it into his mouth. His hands ran freely along Andrea’s inner thighs, hallowing his cheeks and bobbing his head slowly as Andrea’s head fell back with a soft moan. His hand stayed in Cloud’s hair, and he sighed softly when Cloud pulled off him, keeping eye contact as he licked long stripes up his cock again. Cloud kept that up, alternating between licking and sucking, successfully edging Andrea until the man was sweating. 

Genesis palmed discreetly at his erection, the pressure becoming too much. He couldn’t help but imagine that was him sitting on that bed with the blonde beauty attending to his own erection. He would be the highest bidder even if the price was outrageous. He _had_ to win. 

“Ah, Cloud,” Andrea moaned lowly, “you better get up here before the show ends prematurely.” His tone had a tease in it and Cloud smiled at him. He jerked his head towards the bed and Andrea scooted until he was in the middle of it, taking his shorts off and throwing them to the side once he was there. He watched as Cloud reached in one of the small compartments under the bed to get a vial. 

Cloud got on the bed, making a show of crawling towards Andrea, throwing his leg over the man and straddling him when he got to him. He leaned forward and kissed Andrea, arching his back and showing off his ass for the benefit of the patrons. They kissed loudly and audibly, Andrea running his hands down Cloud’s back until he got to the hem of the thin little thong, running his hands under the string to grab at his cheeks. 

Genesis’s head fell back against the seat with a soft thud as he got a full view of Cloud’s ass. He had been a little miffed when he realized Cloud would be facing away from him, but if he had clear view of that ass then he would not be complaining. The thong hid nothing at all… He noticed a shimmer between the blonde’s cheeks when Andrea grasped at them. He softly groaned as he had to palm himself—he was wearing a godsdamned princess plug! Had he been wearing that when he danced? Oh just the prospect had Genesis painfully aroused. 

His head snapped back up when he heard a pop from the bed—Andrea had pulled apart the thong and snapped the string, yanking it off the blonde. Cloud pushed Andrea’s arms down, biting out, “ _that_ wasn’t polite. I liked those.” 

Andrea did not look the least bit guilty as he tossed the torn garment off the bed, smirking up at his husband. “I felt you were overdressed compared to me,” he purred out reaching his head up to kiss Cloud, laughing when his chest was pushed back into the mattress. 

“Stop talking,” Cloud commanded, reaching behind himself and pulling the plug out and putting it to the side. He coated Andrea’s erection with whatever was in the vial before lining the cock up with himself, sinking down on it with a satisfied sigh. He kept balance by placing his hands on Andrea’s thighs behind him and Andrea helped by placing his hands on Cloud’s hips to steady him. They both moaned deeply when Cloud raised himself and with a roll of hips reseated himself back in Andrea’s lap. 

Genesis sat forward in his seat, leaning against the table before him, staring at the roll of Cloud’s hips, the way his muscles moved under his back, the hands grasping his hips tightly. He knew the other patrons might have a nicer view, but his enhanced senses were giving him a treat the others were definitely missing out on: Cloud’s noises. Cloud was very quiet compared to the deep voice of Andrea. There were only soft huffs of breath coming from Cloud at the exertion of moving, with an occasional soft moan. Genesis’s enhanced hearing was able to pick up every choked noise, every soft gasp, the slick sliding of skin against skin when their groins met. Gods, he was about to pop—he was going to tear Angeal _up_ when he got home; or, he thought gleefully, he was going to be tearing up this little blonde after winning the bidding. 

Breathlessly, Cloud murmured, “Andrea, ‘m gonna cum,” the rolling of his hips losing some of its rhythm as he fucked himself harder than before, the slap of skin against skin becoming louder. Andrea started jacking Cloud off, pumping his fist in time with gentle upwards thrusting of his hips. After a minute of that, Cloud finally let out a cry, moaning as the waves of pleasure rolled through him. He ground himself hard against Andrea, shooting his load across his husband’s chest. Andrea groaned himself as he left his head fall back against the gold pillows, thrusting up until Cloud whined at the overstimulation. He leaned down, capturing Andrea’s mouth in a deep and messy kiss, both men panting from their bout of lovemaking. They both seemed lost in each other, unaware even as the lights came back on. Cloud pulled himself off of his husband, ignoring the dripping of cum down his thighs as he laid next to the other, holding him close and kissing him, idly running his hands along Andrea’s sides. They both stayed like that even as a Honey Boy came before the bed in front of the patrons. 

“Bidding starts at 6,000 gil!” He said cheerily. Immediately, there were calls for 7,000 and 8,500, a hubbub of voices calling out different numbers. The Honey Boy caught the higher ones and directing the bid until—

“50,000 gil.” 

The room stopped. No one said a word as they all turned to stare at Genesis, Cloud and Andrea included, mouths agape at the high number. 

“F…Fifty thousand gil… any higher bids? No?” The Boy said it disbelief. “Sold, to the man in red.” That was the highest bid they had ever seen in the private screening before. Cloud sat up to stare at the highest bidder, still not quite believing it. 

“…What is your name?” Cloud asked, he felt his stomach turn. 

Genesis smirked at him, pleased at the shocked expression on his face. “Genesis Rhapsodos.” 

The emotions that played out on Cloud’s face in that instant were complex. It settled on something after a moment: anger. Without another word and ignoring the call of his name from Andrea, Cloud stood from the bed, storming to the side doors and slamming them open, leaving the room with the most pissed off expression Genesis had ever seen. Once again, Genesis was shocked at the open hostility. 

Andrea moved to follow but stopped at the last second, saying instead, “Roy, go after him.” The red head that was standing near Genesis’s booth followed immediately after. 

\----

That was why he was so godsdamned familiar! He was fucking SOLDIER first class Genesis Rhapsodos—the Red General! And now he owned Cloud for a night! He was such an idiot. He ignored the stares from the Honeys as he stomped to his dressing room in the nude, slamming the door when he got there, ignoring the way the door frame splintered from the force. He wanted to hit or throw something, but there wasn’t anything he could expend like that. Instead he paced around, clenching and unclenching his fists, trying to check his rage. 

There was a gentle knock on the door and when he was about to snap at whoever to go to hell away, it opened. Roy stepped in, looking at him apologetically. Cloud rolled his eyes and continued his pacing. 

“Andi sent me to check up on you.” Roy said softly, closing the doors behind him. “Are you okay?” 

“Fine.” Cloud said simply, but the edge in his voice told otherwise. Roy sat down in one of the chairs, watching Cloud. 

“Cloud, you need to tell Andi.” Roy said, not stopping even when Cloud shot him a rather nasty glare. “Oh don’t give me that!”

“I don’t need you babysitting me until he gets here. Leave.” Cloud snapped, gesturing towards the door angrily. 

Roy shook his head, keeping himself planted in that seat.  
“Gods…” Cloud muttered. He continued pacing, thinking hard on what he could do. It would look bad if he backed out, especially since Genesis had paid so much for him, but he really wanted nothing to do with SOLDIER. Thankfully, it was just a night. All he had to do is lay back and let the general do as he pleased. Hell, maybe he’d even prefer if Cloud said nothing the entire time and acted like a damn rag doll. 

He knew people from the army came to the Inn but so far he’d been lucky to not invite them the private screening—or, at least, he’d been lucky enough to not have them be the highest bidder. It had only been a matter of time until one did win a bid, but of all the possible SOLDIERs of _course_ it had to be a godsdamned general. He should have mingled in the crowd more to pick patrons; he should have been more careful. But no, he wanted to be lazy about it and had planted himself in this situation.

Andrea walked in and, for a second, they just looked at one another. Andrea was trying to figure if Cloud wanted to be left alone, Cloud was trying to find to say. Roy took this as his chance to leave so he slipped out, giving Cloud a supportive thumbs up that Cloud ignored. 

After Roy left, Cloud went into his arms. “Sorry.” He said. He knew it was a bad idea to have just left like that and, in the back of his mind, had been worried about Andrea dealing with it. He was, and still is, super pissed. His husband was alleviating some of that anger though and so he was starting to think clearly. 

Andrea kissed the top of Cloud’s head. “Want to tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” His voice had a soft tease in it, but Cloud knew Andrea was worried about him. While Cloud was known for his sharp attitude, he was still professional. How he left was anything but and very unlike Cloud. 

“I knew I’d be dealing with SOLDIERs one day, Andrea, but he’s a general… I never would have invited him had I remembered that was who he was.” He sighed. “At least it’s only one night I have to deal with him, huh.” Andrea tensed after he had said that and Cloud cursed his luck. Of course… “Let me guess… He asked for a day since he was paying so much?” 

“I’m sorry, Cloud.” Andrea said, pulling away to look at Cloud, who was avoiding his gaze. “He wants your Saturday.”

Cloud sighed, nodding. Naturally, a person he loathed to spend even an evening with wanted his entire day. What would they even do? Cloud was not prepared for this. His anger had fully dissipated and in its wake left him feeling miserable. Maybe… Roy was right about this. He didn’t want to disappoint Andrea but he despised the private screenings. He hated people seeing him like that, their lecherous gazes as they witnessed something so personal. Not even to begin mentioning how they usually treated him once they had him behind closed doors…

Cloud looked up at Andrea. “I… Can this be the last private screening for a little while? It doesn’t have to stop forever since I know it gets us a lot of money and customers but—” Andrea pulled him back in, holding him close. 

“Honey, if you didn’t like it, you know I wouldn’t make you. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” He ran his hands up Cloud’s back tenderly, kissing his temple. “It would be a shame since you’re great at it, but you could stop dancing on stage too if you wanted to. I only want what you want.”

Cloud held him close, nodding. He knew Andrea would never complain if he wanted to stop, but he knew Andrea _had_ to feel disappointed in him. This all was even Cloud’s idea and here he was backing out of it. 

“Have you been hating it the entire time?” Andrea asked softly. When Cloud didn’t respond in any way, he sighed softly. “I wish you had told me… I would have put an end to it immediately.” He pulled away and kissed Cloud, stroking his cheek with one hand. “Tonight’s show will be the last private show at the Inn. If anyone complains, they’re free to find entertainment somewhere else.” 

Cloud smiled at him, despite the guilt eating at him. He wrapped his arms around Andrea’s neck and kissed him more deeply. He wanted to help, not make things harder on his husband. Of course he knew Andrea wouldn’t make him do anything, but how could he just sit around? And here Andrea was, stopping one of their most successful events just because Cloud was being pathetic about it. 

When they went home for the night, the guilt from disappointing Andrea and his apprehension for his “date” with Genesis kept him up until the sun rose. Oh, he hated this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments! actually please leave comments i need feedback to know if this is a bad fic or not lol 
> 
> I was kind of knocking around the idea of making this a ASGZC fic as well but I'd feel bad for Andrea, but who knows maybe I'll change my mind. Uhhhhh the idea was for Cloud to have to have sex with all the first class SOLDIERs so that's still in motion... so that's what you have to look forward to lol  
> if i need to add tags PLEASE let me know im still new to all this, dont want to give any1 a nasty surprise


End file.
